Õîëîäíûé ãîä
by Carrol
Summary: Ïîñëåäíèé ãîä Ãàððè â Õîãâàðòñå - ãîä, êîãäà ìíîãîå äîëæíî ðåøèòüñÿ. À â îáùåì-òî ôèê î ëþáâè, ñòðàõå íåìíîãî î âîéíå.
1. Default Chapter

«Îòêàçàòü â âåæëèâîé ôîðìå», - ïîäóìàëà Ìåëàíè, ðàññåÿííî ìàñòåðÿ äâóõïàëóáíûé êîðàáëèê èç ïèñüìà Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà, Âåëèêîãî è Ìîãó÷åãî. Ïîäîäâèãàÿ ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà, îíà äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî íàâðÿä ëè åå áûâøèé äèðåêòîð ÷èòàë «Âîëøåáíèêà ñòðàíû Îç» è ñìîã áû îöåíèòü èðîíèþ åå ìûñëåé. Ïîòîì îíà óíûëî âçÿëàñü çà ïåðî.

_«Óâàæàåìûé ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð!_

ß îò äóøè ïîëüùåíà Âàøèì ïðåäëîæåíèåì! Îäíàêî, ÿ âûíóæäåíà îòêëîíèòü åãî ïî öåëîìó ðÿäó ïðè÷èí:

_1. __Çíàíèÿ â îáëàñòè Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ è çàùèòû îò îíûõ ÿ ïðèâûêëà èñïîëüçîâàòü ñêîðåå íà ïðàêòèêå. Ìîå çíàíèå òåîðèè íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ óïîðÿäî÷åííûì è íè â êîåé ìåðå íå ìîæåò ñëóæèòü áàçîé äëÿ ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ._

_2. __Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî Âû ïèøèòå, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷èòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà «…æàæäóò âñòðå÷è ñî ìíîé», ÿ óáåæäåíà, ÷òî ýòî íå ñîâñåì òàê._

_3. __ß íå èìåþ, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, æåëàíèÿ âåñòè ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêóþ äåÿòåëüíîñòü._

_4. __Ðàçìåðû ìîåãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ áûëè ñèëüíî (äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñèëüíî) ïðåóâåëè÷åíû «Åæåäíåâíûì ïðîðîêîì». ß íå èìåþ ôèíàíñîâîé âîçìîæíîñòè íà ãîä îñòàâèòü áåç äîëæíîãî âíèìàíèÿ ìîè äåëà._

_Èñêðåííå Âàøà,_

_Ìåëàíè Ðàéõ_

         ×åðåç ìèíóòó ïèñüìî óæå áûëî ïðèâÿçàíî ê ëàïêå Ëî, åå ñîâû. Â êàìèíå òèõîíüêî òðåùàëè ñûðîâàòûå âåòêè. Çà îêíîì øåë äîæäü. Îíà ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå – êàêîâî ýòî áûòü ñîâîé: ëåòåòü â ëþáóþ ïîãîäó, íî÷üþ è äíåì, íåèçâåñòíî êóäà, äà åùå ñî ñâåðòêîì íà ëàïêå – è ïîåæèëàñü.

         Êàáèíåò áûë ëþáèìûì ìåñòîì Ìåëàíè – õîòÿ áû ïîòîìó, ÷òî _ïðåäïîëàãàë _îäèíî÷åñòâî. Îñòàëüíûå êîìíàòû _ïðåäïîëàãàëè _÷òî âìåñòå ñ íåé â íèõ áóäóò íàõîäèòüñÿ äðóãèå ëþäè. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, êîìíàòû áûëè íåïëîõî îáñòàâëåíû – íå òàê, êîíå÷íî, êàê åå äîì â Èñïàíèè, ðàñïîëàãàþùèéñÿ îêîëî ìîðÿ, íà íåâûñîêîì ïîäúåìå ãîðû, íî âåñüìà ñíîñíî äëÿ âåäüìû åå ïîëîæåíèÿ.

         Îíà âçäîõíóëà è âåðíóëàñü ê ðàáîòå. Ìûñëè ðàçáåãàëèñü, ïåðåìåøèâàÿñü ñ âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè øêîëüíûõ âðåìåí è áîëåå ïîçäíèìè. Ëèöà, ãîëîñà, çàïàõè íå äàâàëè ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íàä êîìáèíàöèåé çåëüÿ è çàêëèíàíèÿ äëÿ îãëóøåíèÿ (íî íå óáèéñòâà, â ýòîì áûëà âñÿ çàãâîçäêà) áîëîòíûõ ôåé. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îäèí ãîëîñ çàçâó÷àë ãðîì÷å äðóãèõ. Ãîëîñ Ðîáåðòû, åå òåòè ïî ìàòåðèíñêîé ëèíèè.

         «Òû ìèëàÿ äåâî÷êà, Ìåëàíè. Ìèëàÿ, íî íåóìíàÿ è íåáîãàòàÿ. Òû íå ìîæåøü ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà ïóñòÿêè. Èëè ïðîäîëæàé ðàáîòó, èëè èäè ñïàòü. Íî íå òðàòü âðåìÿ íà ïóñòîå ñèäåíèå ïåðåä ÷èñòûì ëèñòîì áóìàãè».

         Âíåçàïíàÿ áîëü ïðîíçèëà âèñêè. «Íàâåðíîå, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîðà ñïàòü», - ïîäóìàëà îíà, è óñòàëî ïîäíÿëàñü èç-çà ñòîëà. Ïîñëå äóøà, óæå â íî÷íîé ñîðî÷êå, îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè ïåðåä ñâîåé êðîâàòüþ è íà÷àëà ìîëèòüñÿ. Ñëîâà ìîëèòâû íå øëè åé íà óì, è îíà ðåøèëà íà÷àòü ñ òåõ ôðàç, êîòîðûì êîãäà-òî äàâíî íàó÷èë åå îòåö, ñîîáùèâ, ÷òî îíè ÿâëÿþòñÿ òîëüêî «îáùèìè îðèåíòèðàìè». Òîãäà, â äåòñòâå, îíà íå î÷åíü ïîíÿëà, ÷òî òàêîå îðèåíòèð, íî ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ êèâíóëà…Ýòî ïîçàáàâèëî åå ïðîòèâ âîëè. Ñïðàâèâøèñü ñ íåóìåñòíûìè ñìåøêàìè, Ìåëàíè ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî è íà÷àëà ìîëèòüñÿ âñëóõ.

- Âåëèêàÿ Áîãèíÿ! Áëàãîäàðþ Òåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî òû äàëà ìíå ïðîæèòü ýòîò äåíü, áëàãîäàðþ Òåáÿ çà õëåá, ÷òî åëà Òâîåþ ìèëîñòüþ, çà âîäó, ÷òî ïèëà ñ Òâîåãî áëàãîñëîâåíèÿ, - Ìåëàíè çàïíóëàñü. Ñëîâà ìîëèòâû, êîãäà-òî çàòâåðæåííûå, êàçàëîñü, ëó÷øå ñîáñòâåííîé ôàìèëèè, òåïåðü âûëåòåëè èç ãîëîâû. Íåîæèäàííî, åé ïîìîã ãëóáîêèé, ãóñòîé ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ. Ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â òîì, êîìó îí ïðèíàäëåæàë, áûëî áû áåçóìèåì.

- Ïðîøó ñíèñõîæäåíèÿ êî ìíå, ê ñëàáîñòÿì ìîèì è ê ñòðàñòÿì ìîèì. Ïîøëè ñíîâ ìóäðûõ è ñèëüíûõ ìíå è…. Êîìó áû òû õîòåëà ïîæåëàòü õîðîøèõ ñíîâ, Ìåëàíè? – Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð ñìîòðåë íà íåå ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ. Åãî ëèöî áûëî ñåðüåçíûì. Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî æäåò îòâåòà íà ñâîé âîïðîñ.

- Âñåìó ìèðó, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, - ïðîøåïòàëà óäèâëåííàÿ Ìåëàíè.

Â êîìíàòó âáåæàë åå ýëüô, ñ õàëàòîì íàïåðåâåñ. Ïîäíÿâøèñü ñ êîëåí è çàâåðíóâøèñü â òåïëóþ òêàíü, îíà îêîí÷àòåëüíî îáðåëà êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé. Äèðåêòîð ìîë÷àë, è îíà âÿëî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, íóæíî ñïðîñèòü åãî, ÷òî îí äåëàåò â åå êâàðòèðå òàê ïîçäíî è áåç ïðèãëàøåíèÿ, íàìåêíóòü, ÷òî âîøåë â åå ñïàëüíþ áåç ñòóêà, ïðåðâàë ñâÿùåííûé ìîìåíò ìîëèòâû… è åùå ìíîãî ÷åãî, íå âñïîìèíàÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî îíà áûëà íåîäåòà. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îíà çíàëà îòâåò íà âñå ýòè âîïðîñû. Ïîýòîìó ñðàçó ïðèñòóïèëà ê äåëó.

- ß öåíþ òî, ÷òî âû ïðèåõàëè ëè÷íî ïðîâåäàòü ìåíÿ, Äèðåêòîð. Íî ìîé îòâåò íåèçìåíåí. ß â Õîãâàðòñ íå ïîåäó. ß áûëà òàì íà äåñÿòèëåòíåì þáèëåå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû – êñòàòè, òîæå ïî Âàøåìó íàñòîÿíèþ. Ìíå õâàòèëî âïîëíå, ñïàñèáî.

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ìèññ Ðàéõ, - Äàìáëäîð ñäåëàë ïîïûòêó âñïîìíèòü î õîðîøèõ ìàíåðàõ. – Ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ çà ñòîëü ïîçäíèé âèçèò…

- Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, ïðîôåññîð. Çàáóäüòå. Òàêæå ìîæåòå íå èçâèíÿòüñÿ çà ìîëèòâó, çà òî, ÷òî ÿ áûëà â îäíîé ñîðî÷êå, êîãäà âû âîøëè è çà íàñìåðòü ïåðåïóãàííîãî äîìîâîãî ýëüôà…Ýíèêà! – çàêðè÷àëà Ìåëàíè. Â êîìíàòó âáåæàë ýëüô, îïðåäåëåííî æåíñêîãî ïîëà, ñ ãîðÿ÷èì óòþãîì â ðóêàõ. – Ýíèêà, íå ñìåé äåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî ñî ñâîèìè ïàëüöàìè. Êîãäà Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð õî÷åò âîðâàòüñÿ â ÷óæîå æèëèùå, ìîæåøü ïîâåðèòü, òû íå ÿâëÿåøüñÿ ñåðüåçíîé ïîìåõîé. ß íå æåëàþ ëå÷èòü òåáÿ è ìó÷èòüñÿ óãðûçåíèÿìè ñîâåñòè èç-çà òâîèõ ïàëüöåâ! Íàêðîé ÷àé â ãîñòèíîé. Èäåìòå, ïðîôåññîð, - Ìåëàíè êèâêîì óêàçàëà íà äâåðü.

Äàìáëäîð áåçðîïîòíî ïðîøåë â ãîñòèíóþ è óñòðîèëñÿ â ãëóáîêîì óþòíîì êðåñëå, ïîáëèæå ê êàìèíó. Ïîêà ýëüô ñåðâèðîâàë ÷àé, ìîæíî áûëî ìîë÷àòü, è ýòî åãî ðàäîâàëî. Õóäàÿ ìîðùèíêà ìåæäó áðîâåé Ìåëàíè, âñÿ åå íàïðÿæåííàÿ ïîçà, íå íåñëè íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî òîìó, êòî íàðóøèë åå ïîêîé.

- Íó? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, êîãäà Ýíèêà ïîñòàâèëà íà ñòîë êàðàìåëüíûå òÿíó÷êè, ïîêëîíèëàñü è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.

- Ìèññ Ðàéõ. Ìåëàíè. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïîñëóøàëà ìåíÿ.  – Îí íå çàãîòîâèë íèêàêîé ðå÷è, ïîëîæèâøèñü íà íåïðèíóæäåííóþ áåñåäó. Îäíàêî òåïåðü Ìåëàíè æäàëà îò íåãî êàêèõ-òî îïðåäåëåííûõ àðãóìåíòîâ… àðãóìåíòîâ, êîòîðûõ ó íåãî, â îáùåì-òî, íå áûëî. – ß çíàþ, òåáå íåò ñìûñëà åõàòü â Õîãâàðòñ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ïðåïîäàâàíèå – ãîðüêàÿ ìóêà ñ ãîðüêèìè æå ïëîäàìè äëÿ òîãî, êòî íå æåëàåò ó÷èòü. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ÷èòàòü êó÷ó êíèã ïî òåîðèè ìàãèè, êîòîðûå òåáå àáñîëþòíî íåèíòåðåñíû è áåñïîëåçíû. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âñå åùå ïîìíèò ïåðâîêóðñíèöó, êîòîðàÿ ïîäîæãëà ïåðî ó íåå íà øëÿïå âî âðåìÿ Öåðåìîíèè ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ…

- ß ýòî ñäåëàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî òàì áûëî ñêó÷íî! È ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ óñòàëà ñòîÿòü è æäàòü ñâîåé î÷åðåäè. – Ïðîòèâ âîëè, Ìåëàíè óñìåõíóëàñü. – Âïðî÷åì, ýòî íå èìååò íè ìàëåéøåãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Âû ïðîñòî ïåðåñêàçàëè ìíå ìîå ïèñüìî. ß ïëîõà, íî íå íàñòîëüêî – ÿ âñå åùå ïîìíþ åãî. Åñëè âàì áîëüøå íå÷åãî äîáàâèòü, ïðåäëàãàþ îáñóäèòü íîâîñòè âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, íå ñâÿçàííûå ñ ìîåé ðàáîòîé. – Â ñâåòå êàìèíà, Ìåëàíè êàçàëàñü ïî÷òè êðàñèâîé. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñèìïàòè÷íîé. Ãóñòûå òåìíî-ìåäíûå âîëîñû, çàïëåòåííûå â êîñó è ñêîëîòûå íà çàòûëêå äåðåâÿííîé áóëàâêîé, îòëèâàëè ïëàâëåíîé ñìîëîé. Õóäûå ðóêè ñ øèðîêèìè, ñèëüíûìè çàïÿñòüÿìè áûëè ñïîêîéíî ñëîæåíû íà êîëåíÿõ. 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, îíè ìîë÷àëè. Ìåëàíè îñîçíàâàëà, ÷òî ãðóáèò ñâîåìó áûâøåìó äèðåêòîðó. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ íàäâîå. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ïåðåä íåé áûë ïîæèëîé ÷åëîâåê è äðóã åå îòöà. Îíà äîëæíà áûëà åñëè íå óñòóïèòü åãî ïðîñüáå, òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îáäóìàòü åå òùàòåëüíåå è íå òàê äåðçèòü. Íî äðóãàÿ åå ÷àñòü âñå åùå èñòåêàëà êðîâüþ è ÿäîì, íå â ñèëàõ çàáûòü òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, êîãäà åé áûëî ïÿòíàäöàòü.

Îíà ïîìíèëà, êàê ëåæàëà â íîãàõ ó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë (êîòîðàÿ, êîíå÷íî, âñïîìíèëà è ïðî ïåðî – êóäà æå áåç íåãî) è Äàìáëäîðà, çàïëåòàþùèìñÿ îò âèíà è îãíåâèñêè ÿçûêîì ïûòàÿñü ðàññêàçàòü î ñâîåé æèçíè, ëþáâè, ñòðàõå, ïîòåðÿõ. À òàê æå î òîì, ÷åì âñå ýòî çàêîí÷èëîñü. Åå âûãíàëè èç øêîëû, â êàðìàíå ó íåå áûëî òðè ãàëëåîíà è íåïîìåðíàÿ ãîðäîñòü.

Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ìåëüêíóëè â åå ãëàçàõ. Îíà åùå áîëüøå íàõìóðèëàñü.

- Ìåëàíè. Î íåìíîãèõ âåùàõ ÿ ñîæàëåþ áîëüøå, ÷åì î òîì ìîåì ïîñòóïêå. Ïðîñòî ôîðìà, â êîòîðóþ áûëî îáëå÷åíî òâîå ïðèçíàíèå… ß çíàþ, ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïîíÿòü. Àëêîãîëü – ïðèçíàê ñëàáîñòè, è òîëüêî. Îäíèì ñëîâîì, ÿ ãîðüêî ñîæàëåþ. – Îí ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó. Â òó æå ñåêóíäó îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî èçâèíåíèÿ áûëè ñëèøêîì ôîðìàëüíûìè. 

- Ìíå ÷òî äî ýòîãî? – ñïðîñèëà Ìåëàíè. – Ìíå âñå ðàâíî. Òåïåðü ïîçäíî ÷òî-òî ìåíÿòü. – Îíà âñòàëà è íà÷àëà õîäèòü ïî ãîñòèíîé. Åå õðîìîòà ñòàëà ãîðàçäî ìåíåå çàìåòíîé, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ïðîøëûì ãîäîì, êîãäà îíè ñòîëêíóëèñü âî «Ôëîðèø è Áëîòòñ».

Âíåçàïíî, îí îñîçíàë âñþ ãëóáèíó åå îäèíî÷åñòâà. Òî, êàê îíà äâèãàëàñü, êàê ãîâîðèëà. Òî, ÷òî èíòåðåñíàÿ, òàëàíòëèâàÿ è ðîäîâèòàÿ âåäüìà åå ëåò áûëà íå çàìóæåì, òî, ÷òî îíà áîëåçíåííî èçáåãàëà òåëåñíîãî êîíòàêòà – âñå ýòî âäðóã ñëîæèëîñü â îäíó êàðòèíêó. Íå äóìàÿ î åå âîçìîæíîé ðåàêöèè, â ñóùíîñòè, ïî÷òè íå îñîçíàâàÿ ñâîé ïîñòóïîê, îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî êðåñëà è îáíÿë åå çà ïëå÷è. Äàìáëäîð ÷óâñòâîâàë òàê, êàê áóäòî îáíèìàåò íå ÷åëîâåêà – òåì áîëåå, æåíùèíó. Åìó êàçàëîñü, îí îáíÿë êàìåííóþ êîëîííó, íàãðåòóþ ñîëíöåì – òàêîé òâåðäîé è ïðÿìîé áûëà Ìåëàíè.

- ß… ñïàñèáî. – Îíà ëèõîðàäî÷íî äóìàëà î òîì, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç åå êòî-òî îáíèìàë. Àõ, äà. Ýòî áûëà Äåíèçà… 4 ãîäà íàçàä… 4 ãîäà. Îíà ëåãêî âûñâîáîäèëàñü èç åãî îáúÿòèé. Íà ãðóäü êàê áóäòî ïîëîæèëè ïëîñêèé êàìåíü. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñêîðî çàïëà÷åò. Ïîñëå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ýòèõ ðóê, åé îòêðûëàñü ïðîñòàÿ èñòèíà: îíà õîòåëà óåõàòü â Õîãâàðòñ. Ïî ìíîãèì ïðè÷èíàì. È íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòî áûëî îäíî èç ñàìûõ áåçîïàñíûõ ìåñò â Àíãëèè.

Îíè ñòîÿëè äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà. Ìåëàíè ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïðåäàåò êàêóþ-òî ÷àñòè÷êó ñåáÿ, âîçâðàùàÿñü â øêîëó. 

- ß çíàþ, êàê ýòî òðóäíî, Ìåëëè. ß âñå çíàþ. Íî òû íóæíà íàì. Ñåìåñòð íà÷èíàåòñÿ ÷åðåç òðè íåäåëè – ó òåáÿ áóäåò âðåìÿ ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ. Åñëè ïðèåäåøü ðàíüøå – ïðåïîäàâàòåëè îêàæóò òåáå ïîìîùü â ïîäãîòîâêå ïåðâûõ óðîêîâ, - ïðîäîëæèë Äàìáëäîð óæå áîëåå äåëîâûì òîíîì.

- Íó ÷òî æ. Òîãäà äî ñêîðîé âñòðå÷è. Ïðîùàéòå. – Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ðóêó äëÿ ïîöåëóÿ, ñêðûâàÿ ìèíóâøóþ ñëàáîñòü.

- Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Ìåëàíè, - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð, ñî âñåé òåïëîòîé ïîæèìàÿ è öåëóÿ ïðîòÿíóòóþ êèñòü.

***

Îñåíü ïðèáëèæàëàñü ñëèøêîì áûñòðî. Ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì, Ñåâåðóñ ëåã â ïîñòåëü. Ñâåòèëà ëóíà, åãî ãëàçà ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå. Îí ìîã ðàçëè÷èòü î÷åðòàíèÿ ôîòîãðàôèè Ýâåëèí íà íî÷íîì ñòîëèêå. Îíà òàê è íå ïðîñòèëà åãî – äàæå òåïåðü, êîãäà îí áûë íà _ïðàâèëüíîé_ ñòîðîíå.

Ñî âðåìåíåì åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î íåé ñòàëè ñòèðàòüñÿ. Èíîãäà åìó ñíèëîñü, ÷òî Ýâè áûëà ïðîñòî ïëîäîì åãî âîîáðàæåíèÿ. Îí çàáûâàë èçãèáû åå áðîâåé, ãóá. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà îí ïîìíèë òîëüêî ïî ôîòîãðàôèè. Îíà ñìåÿëàñü, êîãäà îí ôîòîãðàôèðîâàë, ñíèìîê ïîëó÷èëñÿ íå÷åòêèé. Êîãäà-òî îí æàëåë îá ýòîì. Òåïåðü – íåò. Òåïåðü îí ìîã òîëüêî ðàäîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî èìååò õîòü ÷òî-òî. Îíà áûëà î÷åíü ïîõîæåé íà ìàòü – òàêàÿ æå ñâåòëîâîëîñàÿ, âûñîêàÿ, ñòðîéíàÿ. Âïðî÷åì, âñå ýòî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïîãðóæàåòñÿ â ñîí è íàäåÿëñÿ óâèäåòü ýòîé íî÷üþ ÷òî-íèáóäü õîðîøåå.

Åìó ñíèëîñü äåòñòâî. Îí âáåãàë, åùå â ïèæàìå, â áèáëèîòåêó. Îí âèäåë ìàòü, ðàáîòàâøóþ çà ñòîëîì, äåëàÿ êàêèå-òî çàìåòêè â òåòðàäè. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà ñèäåëà, îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñíèçó ââåðõ. Ñâåò ïóòàëñÿ â åå âîëîñàõ, ïàõëî ìÿòîé è âåðáåíîé. Ìàòü ïîäíÿëà åãî íà ðóêè è êðåïêî ïîöåëîâàëà. «Íó æå, ìàëûø. Ïî÷åìó òû òàê ðàíî? Ìàìà õî÷åò íåìíîãî ïîðàáîòàòü äî çàâòðàêà. Èäè â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ïî÷èòàé ÷òî-íèáóäü. Áóäü õîðîøèì ìàëü÷èêîì». Îí øåë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó ïî õîëîäíîìó êîðèäîðó.

Ïîòîì åìó ñíèëñÿ ïåðâûé óðîê âåðõîâîé åçäû. Ìàòü áûëà â çåëåíîé àìàçîíêå, îí ñèäåë íà ëîøàäè ïåðåä íåé. Åìó êàçàëîñü – îí òàê íåðåàëüíî äàëåêî îò çåìëè…

Äàëüøå îí áûë â êîìíàòå, â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Â äâåðü ñòó÷àëè. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî ñòó÷èò îòåö, è íå õîòåë îòêðûâàòü. Îòåö õîòåë ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî ïëîõîå. Ñòóê ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå íàñòîé÷èâåå.

Åùå â ïîëóñíå, Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî â åãî äâåðü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòó÷àëè.

- Àëüáóñ? Ñïåøó âàñ ïîçäðàâèòü – ñàìà ñìåðòü íå ìîãëà áû áûòü íàñòîé÷èâåå! – Îí îòâîðèë äâåðü è æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèë Äàìáëäîðà â êîìíàòó. Âîëøåáñòâî ñíà ïîñòåïåííî ïîêèäàëî åãî. – Ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ çà ìîþ ïèæàìó, ÿ ñîâñåì çàáûë, ÷òî âû õîòåëè çàãëÿíóòü…

- Èçáàâü ìåíÿ îò ýòîãî, Ñåâåðóñ. ß òîëüêî ÷òî ãîâîðèë ñ Ìåëàíè Ðàéõ, è ÿ…

- Âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî âû íóæäàåòåñü òåïåðü â äâóõ íåäåëÿõ ïîëíîöåííîãî îòäûõà íà äîðîãîì êóðîðòå. Íó, èëè â äâîéíîé ïîðöèè îãíåâèñêè, – äîáàâèë îí, ïîäàâàÿ äèðåêòîðó áîêàë. – È êàê îíà ïîæèâàåò? ß ñëûøàë, îíà äîáèëàñü íåêîòîðûõ óñïåõîâ…

- Îíà – î÷åíü òàëàíòëèâàÿ äåâî÷êà. Ñåé÷àñ ìèññ Ðàéõ – íåêòî âðîäå ÷àñòíîãî àóðîðà, åå óñëóãè ïîëüçóþòñÿ áîëüøèì ñïðîñîì, - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, íå çàìåòèâ êðèâóþ óëûáêó ïðîôåññîðà.

- Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ èìåë â âèäó Êîðíåëèóñà Ôàäæà. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ñëûøàë, îíà âåðòåëà èì êàê õîòåëà. Îáèäíî, ÷òî ìèññ Ðàéõ ñ äåòñòâà íå îáëàäàëà âîîáðàæåíèåì è ôàíòàçèåé, - õìûêíóë Ñåâåðóñ. – Âïðî÷åì, ýòî ê äåëó íå îòíîñèòñÿ. Âû, íàâåðíîå, õîòåëè îáñóäèòü ÷òî-òî âàæíîå, åñëè ðèñêíóëè ðàçáóäèòü ìåíÿ?

- ß, ñîáñòâåííî… - íåîæèäàííî, Äàìáëäîð ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñëàáîñòü. Åãî äåíü áûë ñëèøêîì äëèííûì, è, êàæåòñÿ, íå ñîáèðàëñÿ çàêàí÷èâàòüñÿ. – ß, ñîáñòâåííî, õîòåë ñêàçàòü òåáå, ÷òî ìèññ Ðàéõ îòíûíå ñòàíåò ïðîôåññîðîì Ðàéõ. Îíà áóäåò ïðåïîäàâàòü â Õîãâàðòñå Çàùèòó îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ.

Ñåâåðóñ äâóìÿ ãëîòêàìè îñóøèë ñâîé áîêàë. Ïîòîì íàëèë ñåáå åùå. Ñíîâà âûïèë. Åæåãîäíûé Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë  ó Ìàëôîåâ áûë äîñòàòî÷íûì èñïûòàíèåì – è äëÿ íåãî, è, êàê åìó êàçàëîñü, äëÿ íåå.

_/ß íå õî÷ó âèäåòü åå. ß õî÷ó åå âèäåòü./_

Â åãî ãîëîâå ïðîíîñèëèñü äîâîëüíî áåññâÿçíûå ìûñëè. Îí óäèâèòåëüíî áûñòðî îïüÿíåë.

- Âû òâåðäî óâåðåíû â ñâîåì ðåøåíèè? – Åãî íàñìåøêà áûëà ìÿãêîé, êàê òåïëîå îäåÿëî. – Îíà íå êàæåòñÿ ìíå îáðàçöîì óìà è ÷åñòè. Î åå ëþáîâíèêàõ ïèñàëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå ãàçåòû… Èëè, ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ýòî îïÿòü ïðîèñêè Ôàäæà? – Îí îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå, ñíîâà ñ íàïîëíåííûì áîêàëîì â ðóêå.

- Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòî âïîëíå ìîè ïðîèñêè. È äåëî íå òîëüêî â òîì, ÷òî îíà ñòàíåò _÷óäåñíûì_ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì ïî çàùèòå. Äåëî â íàñëåäñòâå ìèññ Ðàéõ. Â åå íàñëåäñòâå, Ñåâåðóñ.  – Äèðåêòîð øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Â íàñëåäñòâå? Î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèòå, Àëüáóñ? Åå îòåö íå îñòàâèë åé íè ãàëëåîíà, ìàòü áûëà ìëàäøåé ñåñòðîé, è òîæå íå ïîëó÷èëà ñîñòîÿíèÿ.

- Íó, çíà÷èò, ÿ íåìíîãî îøèáàþñü. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ìèññ Ðàéõ óæå äàëà ñâîå ñîãëàñèå – ÿ äóìàþ, îíà ïðèåäåò íåìíîãî ðàíüøå, ÷òîáû ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ñåìåñòðó… - Äàìáëäîð ëåãêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè.  – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è – è ïðîñòè åùå ðàç, ÷òî ðàçáóäèë.

Êîãäà çà íèì çàêðûëàñü äâåðü, Ñíåéï íà÷àë ïèòü ïðÿìî èç áóòûëêè. Îí íàñòîëüêî ïðèâûê ïèòü îäèí, ÷òî óæå ïåðåñòàë îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèå. Çà îêíàìè – è íå òîëüêî çà åãî îêíàìè – õëåñòàë äîæäü. Íî îí íè î ÷åì íå äóìàë.

***

Ìåëàíè íàëèëà ñåáå ïåðâûé çà âå÷åð äæèí-òîíèê. Îíà ïèëà îäíà äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî, òàê ÷òî ýòî äàâíî ïåðåñòàëî åå áåñïîêîèòü. Îíà ðàñêðûëà îêíî, ÷òîáû ëó÷øå âäîõíóòü ìîêðûé îò äîæäÿ íî÷íîé âîçäóõ. Ìåëàíè âçÿëà ñòàðûé ôîòîàëüáîì ñ çàñóøåííûì íàðöèññîì íà êîæàíîé îáëîæêå è ðàñêðûëà åãî íà ïåðâîé ñòðàíèöå.


	2. Ãëàâà 2

Ãëàâà 2

         Óòðî íàñòóïèëî áåçæàëîñòíî è áûñòðî. «Äîæäü – ëó÷øå ñâåòà», - ïîäóìàëà Ìåëàíè. «Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íå òàê áüåò ïî ãëàçàì». Äàæå ñêâîçü çàêðûòûå âåêè îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà îðàíæåâîå ææåíèå. Ãîëîâà áîëåëà íå ñèëüíî, îäíàêî âñòàâàòü ñ ïîñòåëè àáñîëþòíî íå õîòåëîñü. Òî÷íî òàêæå íå õîòåëîñü îñìûñëèâàòü â÷åðàøíèé äåíü, òî÷íåå – âå÷åð. Êàæåòñÿ, îíà ñîãëàñèëàñü ïîåõàòü â Õîãâàðòñ. È íå íà îäèí äåíü. È íå íà íåäåëþ. Íà íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ («Íà äåâÿòü ìåñÿöåâ, åñëè áûòü òî÷íîé», -  øåïíóëà êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü Ìåëàíè). Ñðîê, äîñòàòî÷íûé, ÷òîáû âûíîñèòü è ðîäèòü ðåáåíêà.

         Åùå îíà, êàæåòñÿ, íåìíîãî âûïèëà («Íàïèëàñü äî íåâìåíÿåìîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ è ïûòàëàñü çàâÿçàòü çíàêîìñòâî ñ ïàóêîì, êîòîðûé ìèðíî æèë â óãëó íà êóõíå, ïîêàçûâàÿ åìó àëüáîì ñ ñåìåéíûìè ôîòîãðàôèÿìè», - ïîïðàâèë òîò æå ãîëîñ). È… äà, àëüáîì. Ìåëàíè ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ðàçâåëà ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì íàñòîÿùèå ñòðàñòè ïî óòðàòå. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðàñíååò.

         Âïðî÷åì, çåðêàëî â âàííå ïîêàçàëî, ÷òî åñëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ïðîøëîì âå÷åðå è ïðèáàâèëè åé ðóìÿíöà, òî íåìíîãî – èç çåðêàëà íà íåå ñìîòðåë äåòñêèé êîøìàð âî ïëîòè. Âîëîñû âûáèëèñü èç íåàêêóðàòíîé êîñû è òîð÷àëè â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Ãóáû áûëè ñóõèìè è ñåðî-ðîçîâûìè. Ïîä ãëàçàìè óþòíî óñòðîèëèñü òåìíûå êðóãè. «Òàêîå îùóùåíèå, êàê áóäòî ÿ âñþ íî÷ü ïûòàëàñü ïîáåäèòü âñåëåíñêîå çëî. Â êðàéíåì ñëó÷àå – ïàðó-òðîéêó ãîðíûõ âåëèêàíîâ». Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ñâîþ ïðàâóþ íîãó. «Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåïåðü ÿ ìîãó ñïîêîéíî äóìàòü î âåëèêàíàõ. Íå òî, ÷òî äâà ãîäà íàçàä…» Îíà íàêëîíèëàñü íàä ðàêîâèíîé, ñîçäàííîé â èçÿùíîé ôîðìå ðàñêðûòîãî öâåòêà ëåñíîé ëèëèè, è ïëåñíóëà â ëèöî õîëîäíîé âîäîé. Ïîòîì Ìåëàíè ñëîæèëà ðóêè ëîäî÷êîé è íà÷ëà æàäíî ãëîòàòü âîäó. «Íèêîãäà…íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ïðèêîñíóñü ê ñïèðòíîìó», - ïîäóìàëà îíà.  

         Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà, ñîñòîÿùåãî èç ñòàêàíà ãîðÿ÷åé âîäû ñ ëèìîííûì ñîêîì, îíà ñåëà çà ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë è íà÷àëà ðàçáèðàòü ñâîè áóìàãè. Ïðåæäå âñåãî, îíà îòëîæèëà â ñòîðîíó ðàáîòó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà óæå ãîòîâà. Ïîòîì îíà ðàçäåëèëà ðàáîòó íà òó, êîòîðóþ íóæíî áóäåò çàêîí÷èòü äî íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, âûïîëíèòü â Õîãâàðòñå, ñîâìåùàÿ ñ ïðåïîäàâàíèåì è òó, îò êîòîðîé ïðèäåòñÿ îòêàçàòüñÿ. 

         Ìåëàíè îäåëàñü â ñòðîãóþ äîðîãóþ ìàíòèþ, âçÿëà â ðóêè òðîñòü ñ ïðîñòûì ñåðåáðÿíûì íàáàëäàøíèêîì è îòïðàâèëàñü íà âñòðå÷ó ñî ñâîèì çàêàç÷èêîì.

***

Ïðèÿòíàÿ ñëàáîñòü âî âñåì òåëå ðàçáóäèëà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà ëåæàëà, íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç è ÷óòü-÷óòü øåâåëÿ ïàëüöàìè íîã ïîä òåïëûì îäåÿëîì. Áûëî ïðèÿòíî ïðîñíóòüñÿ ïîçäíî è âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî íåò íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷òî íóæíî îáÿçàòåëüíî ñäåëàòü. Îíà åùå íå çíàëà, ÷òî çàïîìíèò ýòî óòðî íà âñþ æèçíü – êàê ñèìâîë ñ÷àñòüÿ, ïîêîÿ, ïóñòîãî äîìà. Ãåðìèîíà êàê áóäòî âïåðâûå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà – äà, ýòî åå. Íà÷àëî æèçíè, ïðèøåäøåå ñ ëåãêèì ÿáëî÷íûì äûõàíèåì óâÿäàþùåãî ëåòà.

Îíà íå îòêðûâàëà ãëàçà, íî è ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè âèäåëà âñå ñâîå òåëî – ëèöî ñ ðîâíîé, çàãîðåëîé êîæåé, ñ ïðîÿâèâøèìèñÿ ìèìè÷åñêèìè ìîðùèíàìè, êîòîðûå ýòèì ëåòîì ñäåëàëè åãî æåíñêèì, õðóïêèå òðóá÷àòûå êëþ÷è÷íûå êîñòè, ãðóäü, ðåáðà, æèâîò, ïåðåõîäÿùèé â øèðîêèå áåäðà, êîëåíêè, íà êîòîðûõ (êàê è â óãîëêàõ ëîêòåé) ñîáðàëàñü êîæà è îíè êàçàëèñü áîëåå çàãîðåëûìè, ÷åì âñå îñòàëüíîå. Îíà âèäåëà ëîäûæêè, îäíà èç êîòîðûõ áûëà îõâà÷åíà êîæàíûì øíóðêîì è ñòóïíè ñ ëåãêî ðàçëè÷àåìûìè êîñòÿìè è ñóõîæèëèÿìè.

Âñå, ÷òî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ðàíüøå – âñå åå ïîïûòêè ñðàâíèòü ñåáÿ ñ äðóãèìè ëþäüìè – óøëè â òî óòðî êàê ïîñëåäíèé âçäîõ ëåòà. Ñåðåäèíà àâãóñòà, â òîò äåíü áûëà ñåðåäèíà àâãóñòà, è îíà îñòàëàñü îäíà âî âñåì ìèðå – äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû òåïåðü ñóùåñòâîâàëà òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà, îíà âèäåëà, êàê êðîâü òå÷åò ïî åå âåíàì è àðòåðèÿì, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà æèçíü âî âñåì òåëå – â ãîëîâå, íîãàõ è æèâîòå.

«Òàê âîò, âîò ÷òî îíè ÷óâñòâóþò! – ïîäóìàëà îíà î Ëàâàíäå è Ïàðâàòè, ñïîñîáíûõ ÷àñàìè ãîâîðèòü î ñåáå è ñìîòðåòüñÿ â çåðêàëî. – È ÿ åùå ïðåçèðàëà èõ çà ýòî! Íåò, íåò… Ýòî -  ÷óäåñíî. Ýòî – æèçíü… È êàêàÿ îíà äëèííàÿ… È âñÿ – äëÿ ìåíÿ!»

Îíà âñòàëà ñ ïîñòåëè è âïåðâûå çà âñþ æèçíü âîçíÿ ñ âîëîñàìè ïîñëå âàííû íå ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ïûòêó.

×åðåç äâà äíÿ åé íóæíî áûëî îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ â Íîðó. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà óãðûçåíèÿ ñîâåñòè ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó – âåäü êàíèêóëû è áåç òîãî êîðîòêèå, à îíà åùå óåçæàåò ðàíüøå. Èíîãäà åé õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû ó ðîäèòåëåé áûë åùå îäèí ðåáåíîê, íå îáëàäàþùèé ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè – òîãäà áû îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñïîêîéíåå. Íî Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî èç-çà ìàìèíîãî ñëàáîãî çäîðîâüÿ ýòî íåâîçìîæíî.

Çà ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà áîðüáà ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì ïîëíîñòüþ çàõâàòèëà åå. Îáùåñòâî, ñîçäàííîå èìè â ïÿòîì êëàññå, ïîñëå ñâåðæåíèÿ Óìáðèäæ, ïðîäîëæàëî ôóíêöèîíèðîâàòü â øêîëå íà ïðàâàõ äóýëüíîãî êëóáà, ïîä ðóêîâîäñòâîì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ïî Çàùèòå. Îò ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, âïðî÷åì, íå îæèäàëîñü íèêàêèõ çíàíèé è óìåíèé. Çà ãîäû ó÷åáû ó íèõ ñìåíèëîñü ñòîëüêî áåçäàðíûõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñ÷èòàëà áîëüøîé óäà÷åé, ÷òî ýòîò ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íå îïàñåí, íå ìåøàåò èì çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè äåëàìè è íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ñëóãîé Âîëäåìîðòà. Îíà ëè÷íî íèñêîëüêî íå âîçðàæàëà áû, åñëè á ïðîôåññîð Ñòèêñ îñòàëñÿ ñ íèìè åùå íà ãîä. Îäíàêî, ñóäÿ ïî ïèñüìàì, ïðèõîäèâøèì îò äðóçåé, åãî ìåñòî ñíîâà äîëæíà áûëà çàíÿòü æåíùèíà.

Çà ëåòî îíà óñïåâàëà óñòàòü îò îòñóòñòâèÿ âîëøåáñòâà è òåïåðü æäàëà âîçâðàùåíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñ ïî÷òè òàêæå ñèëüíî, êàê è Ãàððè. Íàðóøåíèå ïðàâèë â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ áëåñòÿùåé ó÷åáîé çäîðîâî îòâëåêàëî îò ðàçäóìèé î ðîäèòåëÿõ è èõ äîìå.

****

- …è âûíóæäåí ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îøèáàëñÿ – ãîä çà ãîäîì ÿ íå ìîã íàéòè ïîäõîäÿùåãî ÷åëîâåêà…, - ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà, òèõèé, íî îäíîâðåìåííî çàòîïëÿþùèé âñå ïðîñòðàíñòâî â êîìíàòå ñòàë êàê áóäòî ãðîì÷å è çíà÷èòåëüíåå, ÷òî îïðåäåëåííî ïðåäâåùàëî îêîí÷àíèå åãî ðå÷è è íà÷àëî åå îáñóæäåíèÿ.

Ñíåéï î÷íóëñÿ îò ñâîèõ ìûñëåé. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷åìó íàó÷èë åãî â ñâîå âðåìÿ ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ – ýòî âîò òàê âîò îòêëþ÷àòüñÿ âî âðåìÿ ðàçãîâîðà, íå ñëûøà ñëîâ, íî îùóùàÿ èíòîíàöèþ ñîáåñåäíèêà.

- …è ÿ ñ ðàäîñòüþ ñîîáùàþ âàì…, - Ñíåéï, íå îòëè÷àÿñü âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà îò äðóãèõ ó÷èòåëåé, êàê è îíè, ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà äèðåêòîðà, - ÷òî ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ ñòàíåò ìèññ Ìåëàíè Ðàéõ, êîòîðóþ ìíå óäàëîñü óãîâîðèòü ïðèíÿòü ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå. – Äàìáëäîð ïåðåâåë äûõàíèå è ñåë. Ñåâåðóñ òàêæå ïåðåâåë äûõàíèå è ìûñëåííî ïîáëàãîäàðèë äèðåêòîðà çà òî, ÷òî òîò çàøåë ê íåìó â÷åðà âå÷åðîì. Ýòî ñòîèëî åìó ïîõìåëüÿ, âñå òàê… çàòî ñåãîäíÿ åãî ëèöî íå äðîãíóëî. 

Åãî ëèöî íå äðîãíóëî. Ãîðåë êàìèí, è èãðà êðàñíîâàòîãî ïëàìåíè òî ñêðûâàëà, òî ïîä÷åðêèâàëà ñèëóýòû ñèäÿùèõ. Íèêòî íå ñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà è íå ðåøàëñÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-ëèáî Äàìáëäîðó. Êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà, êàê è ðàíüøå, áûë óþòíîé óñûïàëüíèöåé âðåìåíè. Ïîðòðåòû ïðåæíèõ äèðåêòîðîâ, Øëÿïà, êîòîðîé êîãäà-òî ðàñïðåäåëèëè ïî ôàêóëüòåòàì êàæäîãî èç ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, Ôîóêñ, ñèìâîë îðäåíà, ê êîòîðîìó áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ ïðèíàäëåæàëî, à ìåíüøèíñòâî ñî÷óâñòâîâàëî. Ìîë÷àíèå ñòàíîâèëîñü íåëîâêèì. 

- È…êîãäà æå ïðîôåññîð Ðàéõ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íàì? – ñïðîñèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, î÷åâèäíî íàéäÿ íåéòðàëüíóþ ôðàçó.

- Íó, ÿ äóìàþ, ýòî ïðîèçîéäåò, êàê òîëüêî îíà çàâåðøèò ñâîè äåëà â Ëîíäîíå, - â êàìèíå òðåñíóëî ïîëåíî, è Äàìáëäîð îáåðíóëñÿ íà àëûå óãëè, ñî÷èâøèåñÿ æàðîì èç ïîêàçàâøåãîñÿ ðàçëîìà.

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ìû ñ_ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîäîæäåì, ïîêà îíà çàêîí÷èò ñâîè äåëà! – Äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñ íåîæèäàííîé äëÿ åå ëåò ëåãêîñòüþ ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè. Ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðàóò è Ôëèòâèê  èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå. – Âåðîÿòíî, íàì äàæå _ïîíàäîáèòñÿ_ ýòî âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû íåñïåøíî îáúÿñíèòü Ìèíèñòåðñòâó ìàãèè è Ïîïå÷èòåëüñêîìó ñîâåòó òîò ôàêò, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå áóäåò ïðåïîäàâàòü æåíùèíà ñ ïÿòüþ êëàññàìè îáðàçîâàíèÿ. – Åå ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü, ãóáû, êàçàëîñü, èñ÷åçëè âîâñå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê èñêîðêè â êàìèíå íåóìîëèìî çàòÿãèâàëî â òðóáó. _

 - Õàãðèä íå âûçûâàë òàêèõ ñïîðîâ, Ìèíåðâà, - óëûáíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. – À âîîáùå… Íå ïîðà ëè íàì âñåì ïîêîí÷èòü ñ äåëàìè è âûïèòü ÷àþ – åñëè òû, êîíå÷íî, çàêîí÷èëà, - îí ó÷òèâî êèâíóë ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Äóìàþ, âàì ëó÷øå âûïèòü ÷àþ áåç ìåíÿ. Ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü. – Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà øèðîêèìè øàãàìè âûøëà èç êîìíàòû. Íåîæèäàííî Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî äîëæåí ïîéòè çà íåé. Â îáùåì, òàêèå ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ áûâàëè ñ íèì íå÷àñòî, íî îí âçÿë ñåáå çà ïðàâèëî âñåãäà ïîâèíîâàòüñÿ èì. Êðàòêî èçâèíèâøèñü, îí ïîêèíóë êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà.


	3. Ãëàâà 3

Ãëàâà 3

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèåõàëà â Íîðó ïîçäíî âå÷åðîì. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, ñåìåéñòâî Óèçëè, âî ãëàâå ñ Àðòóðîì è Ìîëëè, âñòðåòèëî åå ïðàêòè÷åñêè â ïîëíîì ñîñòàâå. Îòñóòñòâîâàëè òîëüêî Áèëë, ×àðëè è Ïåðñè. Ìèññèñ Óèçëè îáíÿëà åå, ÷ìîêíóëà â ùåêó, îòñòðàíèëàñü íà íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, îñìîòðåëà Ãåðìèîíó è ñíîâà ïðèòÿíóëà ê ñåáå, øåïíóâ íà óõî ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâîå, íî ëàñêîâîå. «Îíà âñå ïîíÿëà, - ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - ñ ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà ïîíÿëà!» Òåïåðü åé áûëî ñîâåñòíî èç-çà ïðîèçîøåäøåé â íåé ïåðåìåíû, ñîâåñòíî áûëî áûòü òàêîé ñ÷àñòëèâîé, ñ æèäêèì ìåäîì â âåíàõ âìåñòî êðîâè. 

- Âàó, Ãåðìèîíà! Òû çäîðîâî èçìåíèëàñü! - Ðîí ïîâòîðèë äåéñòâèÿ ñâîåé ìàòåðè. ðàçâå ÷òî ñ áîëüøåé ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòüþ íà åå òàëèè.

- Ïðèâåò, Ðîí, - ñäåðæàííî óëûáíóëàñü îíà. 

- Êàæåòñÿ, ìû ïðîñìîòðåëè ñàìîå ãëàâíîå! - Âîñêëèêíóë îäèí èç áëèçíåöîâ, Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà òî÷íî óâåðåíà, êòî èìåííî.

- Äà, ïî-ìîåìó, ìàìà áûëà ïðàâà, íå ñòîèëî íàì óõîäèòü èç øêîëû. - Äîáàâèë âòîðîé.

- Òî÷íî, Äæîðäæ, ÿ äóìàþ, íóæíî áûëî ïðîäîëæèòü îáðàçîâàíèå è ïîñëå ñäà÷è ÒÐÈÒÎÍîâ, - ïîäìèãíóë Ãåðìèîíå Ôðåä. Òåïåðü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåïåðü áûëî ÿñíî, êòî èç íèõ êòî.

Êîãäà ñ ïðèâåòñòâèÿìè áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî, ìèññèñ Óèçëè ïîçâàëà âñåõ ê ñòîëó. Îíà ðàñêëàäûâàëà òàðåëêè, íîæè è âèëêè â ãîñòèíîé, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Äæèííè âîçèëàñü íà êóõíå. Ïðèâåòñòâèå Äæèííè áûëî ñàìûì íåìíîãîñëîâíûì, è Ãåðìèîíå ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, ÷åì ýòî âûçâàíî. Çàéäÿ íà êóõíþ, îíà íå çíàëà, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð. Äæèííè ïðîâîðíî äâèãàëàñü îêîëî ïëèòû, íå ãëÿäÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó.

- Òåáå.ý-ý.ïîìî÷ü ÷åì-íèáóäü? - Íàêîíåö íàøëàñü îíà.

- Ñïàñèáî, íå íóæíî. Òóò íåìíîãî îñòàëîñü, - è Äæèííè ñäåëàëà íåîïðåäåëåííûé æåñò ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó êàñòðþëü.

 - Ó òåáÿ ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? - Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ñòðàííî, ãëÿäÿ íà ïðÿìóþ, óçêóþ ñïèíó Äæèííè. «Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî, îíà íà ãîä ìëàäøå ìåíÿ.. À ìíå è íå ñíèëîñü - ãîòîâèòü íà òàêóþ îðàâó!»

- Òû ïîìíèøü ïàðíÿ, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ âñòðå÷àëàñü íà ïÿòîì êóðñå? Èç Ðàâåíêëî? - Âñå òàêæå, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, ïðîãîâîðèëà Äæèííè.

- Ýé, äåâî÷êè, åùå óñïååòå ïîáîëòàòü! Íåñèòå æàðêîå! - Äîíåññÿ äî íèõ ãîëîñ ìèñòåðà Óèçëè.

- Äà-äà, êîíå÷íî, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñìóòíî ïðèïîìèíàÿ êàêîé-òî îáðàç. - Îí. îí áðîñèë òåáÿ?

- Âèðäæèíèÿ Óèçëè, åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû òâîè áðàòüÿ ïîãèáëè ñ ãîëîäó.

- Íåò, ÿ ñàìà åãî áðîñèëà, ñðàçó ïîñëå ýêçàìåíîâ. - Äæèííè îáåðíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå

- Íó è â ÷åì æå òîãäà.

- Äæèííè, äåòêà, ÷òî òàì ó âàñ ñëó÷èëîñü? Òåáå ïîìî÷ü?- ìèññèñ Óèçëè ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê îáùåìó õîðó.

 - Íåò, ìàìà, íå íàäî! Åùå äâå ìèíóòû, - êðèêíóëà Äæèííè, - îí îêîí÷èë øêîëó â ýòîì ãîäó, - âûäîõíóëà îíà, êàê áóäòî êðèê çàáðàë åå ãîëîñ.

- Äæèííè, ïðîñòè, åñëè ÿ ÷òî-òî íå ïîíÿëà, íî.

- Îí ïðîïàë, Ãåðìèîíà. Òû ó ìåíÿ íà ïóòè ñòîèøü. - Ó Äæèííè â ðóêàõ áûëî áëþäî ñ òóøåíûì ìÿñîì è êàðòîøêîé. - Ñîóñ âîí òàì, - îíà ãîëîâîé óêàçàëà íà ðàçäåëî÷íûé ñòîë.

Íè÷åãî íå óñïåâ åé îòâåòèòü, êàê áóäòî âî ñíå, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà îãðîìíûé ñîóñíèê è âîøëà â ãîñòèíóþ. Íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü, âñå ñèÿëè óëûáêàìè, áëèçíåöû ñûïàëè øóòêàìè è ðàññêàçàìè î ñâîèõ ïîêóïàòåëÿõ. «Èëè îíè íå çíàþò, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, èëè. èëè ÿ ÷åãî-òî íåäîïîíÿëà». 

Íî÷üþ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà, óìûâøèñü, òèõîíüêî êðàëàñü â ñâîþ ïîñòåëü, Äæèííè ñíîâà ñ íåé çàãîâîðèëà. Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå, è îíà ðàçëè÷èëà ïðîôèëü äåâóøêè íà ôîíå ÷óòü-÷óòü îñâåùåííîãî ëóíîé îêíà.

- Îí áûë ïîìîùíèêîì àóðîðà. Ìå÷òàë ñòàòü ãåðîåì è æåíèòüñÿ íà ìíå. À òåïåðü åãî íåò. - Äæèííè îòêèíóëàñü íà ñâîþ ïîäóøêó è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó. Åå ãëàçà â òåìíîòå îñòàâàëèñü áëåñòÿùèìè, êàê ìîêðûå êàìóøêè.

- Îí íàéäåòñÿ, Äæèííè, ÿ óâåðåíà, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. «Ñòðàííî, ÷òî ÿ ýòî ñêàçàëà, - ïîäóìàëà îíà ïðî ñåáÿ, - êàê ìîæíî áûòü óâåðåííîé â òàêèõ âåùàõ?» - À òâîè ðîäèòåëè çíàþò îá ýòîì?

- Ïàïà çíàåò, íàâåðíîå, îí æå â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå ðàáîòàåò. Íî òåïåðü ñòîëüêî ëþäåé ïðîïàäàåò.à îí âåäü íå â êóðñå, ÷òî ó íàñ ðîìàí áûë. Ïî-ìîåìó, îí çíàåò, - ñ áîëüøåé óâåðåííîñòüþ äîáàâèëà îíà, - ïðîñòî íå õîòåë íàñ îïÿòü ðàññòðàèâàòü. Êàê ýòî, íàâåðíîå, ñòðàøíî - óìåðåòü. Èëè ïðîñòî - ïðîïàñòü. È íèêòî íå áóäåò çíàòü, ãäå òû.

Ãåðìèîíà ëåãëà â õîëîäíóþ ïîñòåëü. Êàìèí â èõ êîìíàòå äàâíî ïîãàñ.  Îíà ëåæàëà, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü ëèöî ïàðíÿ, î êîòîðîì ãîâîðèëà Äæèííè. Ïûòàëàñü - è íå ìîãëà. Îíà ñàìà íå çàìåòèëà, êàê çàñíóëà. 

Äæèííè áîëüøå íå çàãîâàðèâàëà ñ íåé íàåäèíå, äà è íà ëþäÿõ áûëà ìîë÷àëèâà. Ìèññèñ Óèçëè, âåðîÿòíî, âèäåëà, ÷òî ñ äî÷åðüþ ÷òî-òî íå òàê, íî ó íåå, ïðàâî æå, íèêàê íå áûëî âðåìåíè íà òî, ÷òîáû ñ ýòèì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. Äâå íåäåëè ïåðåä øêîëîé ïðîøëè â îáû÷íûõ õëîïîòàõ - åé, Ðîíó, è Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ïðèáûë ÷åðåç äåíü ïîñëå Ãåðìèîíû, ïîðó÷àëè ñîáèðàòü â ïûëüíûõ êíèãàõ èëè ðîäîñëîâíûõ ñâåäåíèÿ î íîâûõ è ñòàðûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, óñòàíàâëèâàòü èõ ðîäñòâåííûå îòíîøåíèÿ, è ò.ä.

- Åñëè áû íå èõ ñìåøíûå èìåíà, - îäíàæäû çàìåòèë Ðîí, - íå çíàþ, ÷òî áû ìû äåëàëè. Êàê òåáå, íàïðèìåð, âîò ýòî? Ñýð Ïèñèóñ Ïèêñ Äæåëëèáè. ×åì, èíòåðåñíî, îí íàñîëèë ñâîèì ðîäèòåëÿì, ÷òî îíè åãî òàê íàçâàëè?

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, - îòâåòèë ñî ñìåõîì  Ãàððè, - à êòî ýòî, âîîáùå? Íåçíàêîìàÿ ôàìèëèÿ.

- Ýòî ìóæ äâîþðîäíîé ñåñòðû Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, - ðàññåÿííî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. - À ÿ êàê ðàç íàøëà ñèìïàòè÷íîå èìÿ. Ïàííà Ýâåëèí Ãîëåìáèîâñêè. Êàê çâó÷èò, à?

- Äà óæ, ïðÿìî èìÿ èç êàêîãî-íèáóäü äàìñêîãî ðîìàíà òåòè Ïåòóíèè. È êòî îíà? Îòâàæíàÿ ïîëüêà, îäíàæäû íåîñòîðîæíî ïðèíåñøàÿ êëÿòâó âåðíîñòè Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó?

- Ñîìíåâàþñü, åñëè ÷åñòíî, - óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. - Âîò, ñëóøàéòå. Ýâåëèí Ãîëåìáèîâñêè, ìàòü ïÿòåðûõ äåòåé - Àãíåøêè, Åâû, Àíäæåÿ, Êðèñòîôà, Çäåíêè. Ñ âîñåìíàäöàòè ëåò -  æåíà Àíäæåÿ Ãîëåìáèîâñêè, ÷èñòîêðîâíîãî ïîëüñêîãî âîëøåáíèêà. Æèâåò â ñîáñòâåííîì ïîìåñòüå ïîä Êðàêîâîì. Èíòåðåñíî, ê ÷åìó îíà â ýòîì ñïèñêå?

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà ëèñòàòü ïûëüíóþ ðóêîïèñü è äóìàëà, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ìîãëî áûòü ãëóïåå, ÷åì ïèñàòü êíèãè î ðîäîñëîâíûõ. Ïðåäìåò ãîðäîñòè ÷èñòîêðîâíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ îáåðíóëñÿ ïðîòèâ íèõ. Ýâåëèí Ãîëåìáèîâñêè. êàê ñòðàííî. Åå ìóæ íèêàê íå ñâÿçàí ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, áûë â Àíãëèè äî èñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà îäèí ðàç - êîãäà è ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ ñ Ýâåëèí. «Òàê-òàê, îíà àíãëè÷àíêà, ýòî óæå êîå-÷òî, -  ïîäóìàëà ïðî ñåáÿ Ãåðìèîíà, - âåðîÿòíî, ÷üÿ-òî äî÷ü, èëè ñåñòðà. Ìîæåò, ïîäðóæêà. Õîòÿ - âðÿä ëè. Âåäü â âîñåìíàäöàòü ëåò îíà óæå áûëà çàìóæåì. Äåâè÷üÿ ôàìèëèÿ ñòåðòà. Î÷åíü ñòðàííî».

Áûëî óæå äàëåêî çà ïîëíî÷ü, êîãäà îíè ðàçîøëèñü ïî ñâîèì êîìíàòàì. Äæèííè, êàê âñåãäà, óæå ñïàëà. Ýâåëèí Ãîëåìáèîâñêè íå øëà ó Ãåðìèîíû èç ãîëîâû, è äàæå âî ñíå åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà âèäèò ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâîå, íî  íåïðåìåííî ñâÿçàííîå ñ íåé.

****

Ñíåéï äîãíàë ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îêîëî ëåñòíèöû, âåäóùåé â åå êîìíàòû. Îíà áûëà âñå â òîì æå íàñòðîåíèè, â êàêîì ïîêèäàëà êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà.

 - Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Ìîãó ÿ óçíàòü.

 - Âíå âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. - Íàåäèíå îíè ðåäêî çâàëè äðóã äðóãà ïî èìåíè. Êîãäà ðÿäîì áûë Äàìáëäîð, îíè äîñòàâëÿëè åìó ýòî óäîâîëüñòâèå.  - ß õîòåë áû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè. Î ïðîôåññîðå Ðàéõ.  - Ñëûøíî áûëî, êàê ëåãêèé ñêâîçíÿê ãóëÿåò ïî êîðèäîðó è òðåâîæèò ãîðÿùèå ôàêåëû. - ß áóäó ñ÷àñòëèâ, åñëè âû çàãëÿíåòå êî ìíå íà ÷àøêó ÷àÿ, - íàêîíåö, âûäàâèë îí.

 - Âû ñêàçàëè ýòî òàêèì òîíîì, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, êàê áóäòî ÿ ïûòàëà âàñ! È âîîáùå, ñ ìåíÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ÷àÿ íà ñåãîäíÿ. Âîò åñëè ýòî áóäåò ðþìî÷êà îãíåâèñêè. - â åå ãëàçàõ áëåñíóë îãîíåê, 

«Àãà. Îãíåâèñêè. Íàäåþñü, ìåíÿ íå ñòîøíèò, ïðÿìî åé íà ïëàòüå. Âîîáùå, ÿ ñåãîäíÿ íà ðåäêîñòü óäà÷ëèâ. Îíà ïðåäëîæèëà âûïèòü èìåííî òîãäà, êîãäà ìåíÿ ìó÷àåò ïîõìåëüå. Õîòÿ - ÷åìó óäèâëÿòüñÿ? Ýòî æå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.»

 - Ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäëîæèòü âàì ðóêó, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - îòâåòèë îí, ïîäõîäÿ íà øàã áëèæå. 

 - «ß ìîãó ëèøü ïðåçðåòü ïðîòÿíóòóþ ðóêó, åñëè ñåðäöå îòäàíî äðóãîé», Ñåâåðóñ, - ñêàçàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ïðîñîâûâàÿ ëàäîíü ìåæäó ðåáðàìè è ëîêòåì Ñíåéïà.

 - Ýòî, âåðîÿòíî, öèòàòà èç ìàããëîâñêîãî ðîìàíà.? - îí ñ òðóäîì óäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íàçâàòü åå èìÿ.

- «×óâñòâî è ×óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü». Ïðè÷åì ãîâîðèò ýòî äîâîëüíî âóëüãàðíàÿ ìîëîäàÿ îñîáà, - òîíîì «íåóæåëè-òû-ýòîãî-íå-çíàë» ñîîáùèëà îíà. Ñíåéï òîëüêî êèâíóë, ðåøèâ íå âäàâàòüñÿ â ïîäðîáíîñòè. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè øëè ìîë÷à.

 - Âû ëþáèòå Äæåéí Îñòåí? - íàêîíåö, ñïðîñèë îí.

- Äà, ïîæàëóé. Â ìîëîäîñòè áîëüøå, ÷åì ñåé÷àñ, - íà ýòîò ðàç îíà ñíèçîøëà äî òîãî, ÷òîáû óëûáíóòüñÿ.

«Êàê ýòî ìèëî. Äâà ïðîôåññîðà Õîãâàðòñà áåñåäóþò î ëèòåðàòóðå. Óäëèíèòå êîðèäîðû â äâà ðàçà, è ìû ñòàíåì ëó÷øèìè äðóçüÿìè, êîãäà äîáåðåìñÿ äî ìîèõ êîìíàò».

- Ìû ïðèøëè, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, -  ñîîáùèë Ñíåéï. Â îáùåì, äëÿ íåå, êîíå÷íî, íå ÿâëÿëîñü ñåêðåòîì ðàñïîëîæåíèå åãî êîìíàò. Ýòà ôðàçà áûëà âñåãî ëèøü ñîöèàëüíî ïðèåìëåìûì ýêâèâàëåíòîì «îòîéäèòå â ñòîðîíó, çàêðîéòå ãëàçà è óøè è äàéòå ìíå îòêðûòü äâåðü».

- Êîíå÷íî.

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë äåìîíñòðàòèâíî óñòàâèëàñü íà ïîðòðåò êàêîé-òî ÷àõîòî÷íîé ëåäè, êîòîðàÿ èíîãäà íàðóøàëà òèøèíó ïå÷àëüíûìè âçäîõàìè è ïåðåëèñòûâàíèåì ñòðàíèö êíèãè, êîòîðóþ äåðæàëà â ðóêàõ. Íåîæèäàííî, ê íåé â ãîñòè çàøëè äâà ðûöàðÿ è äðóãàÿ ëåäè è õîçÿéêà ïîðòðåòà, ÷òî-òî ó÷òèâî èì ïðîøåïòàâ, áðîñèëàñü ãîòîâèòü ÷àé.

- Âû çàõîäèòå èëè îñòàåòåñü ñìîòðåòü íà ýòèõ _ëåäè è äæåíòëüìåíîâ_? - Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà äîâîëüíî ôðèâîëüíóþ (â ðàìêàõ XVIII âåêà, êîíå÷íî), ñöåíêó, îáðàìëåííóþ ïîçîëî÷åííîé áðîíçîé.

 - Äà-äà. Çàõîæó. 

Ñíåéï çàæåã â êîìíàòàõ ñâåò è ïðîâåë ÌàêÃîíàãàëë â ãîñòèíóþ. Íà ñòîëå ëåæàëà êíèãà ñ äîâîëüíî êðàñíîðå÷èâûì íàçâàíèåì «Áóêâàðü Çåëüåäåëà». 

- Ãîòîâÿñü ê íîâîìó ó÷åáíîìó ãîäó, òû ðåøèë íà÷àòü ñ àçîâ? - ñïðîñèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ïîäàâëÿÿ äåòñêîå æåëàíèå õèõèêíóòü.

_« - Ñìîòðè, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ñåãîäíÿ îïÿòü áûëà â ëàâêå, íó, ó àíòèêâàðà. ß òåáå ïîäàðîê êóïèëà, âîò._

_   - È ÷òî æå ýòî? _

_   - «Áóêâàðü Çåëüåäåëà». Àíòèêâàð õîòåë çà íåãî òðè ãàëëåîíà - ãîâîðèë, êíèãà î÷åíü ñòàðàÿ, à ÿ ñòîðãîâàëà äî äâóõ ãàëëåîíîâ ïÿòè ñèêëåé  øåñòè êíàòîâ.  Ïðàâäà, ÿ ýêîíîìíàÿ?  Ñêîðî ÿ ñîâñåì ðàñòîëñòåþ è ñòàíó íàñòîÿùàÿ íåìåöêàÿ Ãðåòõåí.»_

Åãî ïàìÿòü ñ óäèâèòåëüíîé òî÷íîñòüþ ñîõðàíÿëà âñå ìåëî÷è, ïðåäøåñòâóþùèå ÷åìó-òî çíà÷èòåëüíîìó. Îí ïîìíèë åå ñ÷àñòëèâîå è îäíîâðåìåííî ñïîêîéíîå, íå î÷åíü êðàñèâîå ëèöî, ñîáñòâåííóþ ùåêî÷óùóþ ðàäîñòü îòòîãî, ÷òî îíà äóìàëà î íåì, ïîêà õîäèëà ïî ñâîèì ëàâêàì. Ïîìíèë îùóùåíèÿ ðóê, ñêîëüçíóâøèõ ìåæäó ñòðàíèö êíèãè, îòêðûâàþùèõ åå íàóãàä, òîëüêî ÷òîáû äîñòàâèòü _åé_ óäîâîëüñòâèå. 

È ïîòîì - ôðàçà, ïåðâàÿ ôðàçà, âûõâà÷åííàÿ èç «Áóêâàðÿ Çåëüåäåëà», çàïîìíèâøàÿñÿ åìó íàâñåãäà: «Ñî÷åòàíèå Ëóííîãî Êàìíÿ è Êàëåíäóëû, ïî÷èòàþùååñÿ íåâîçìîæíûì è ÿâëÿþùåå ñîáîé èñòî÷íèê áåä ìíîãèõ, îäíàêî æå, íå ñîâñåì íåâîçìîæíî. Ïðè äîëæíîì çàãëóøåíèè ñîëíå÷íûõ ñâîéñòâ Êàëåíäóëû.» Çà äâà ãàëëåîíà ïÿòü ñèêëåé  øåñòü êíàòîâ îíà êóïèëà òðàêòàò î êîìïîçèöèè çåëèé, ñ÷èòàâøèéñÿ íàâñåãäà óòåðÿííûì.

«Åñëè áû òû çíàëà, ÷òî ïåðåä òîáîé è îòêóäà âçÿëàñü ýòà êíèãà, òû áû ïðåäïî÷ëà åå íå çàìåòèòü, - ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï»

- Äà, ÿ îñíîâàòåëüíî ïîäçàáûë ñâîå ðåìåñëî çà ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû, - ñêàçàë îí ñ óñìåøêîé. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå áûëà âèíîâàòà â òîì, ÷òî åãî îäîëåâàþò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.  - Âàì ðàçáàâëÿòü èëè íåò?

Îí äîñòàë áóòûëêó îãíåâèñêè, ñàõàð, ìÿòó è ÿáëî÷íûé ñîê.

- Íå òðóäèòåñü, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïîêóøàòüñÿ íà âàøè çàïàñû ñàõàðà, - îòâåòèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Äåðæèòå, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå. - Îí ïðîòÿíóë åé áîêàë ñ òåìíî-ÿíòàðíîé æèäêîñòüþ íà äíå. Ñåáå Ñíåéï ïðèãîòîâèë íåêîå ïîäîáèå äæóëåïà, ñìåøàâ ñîê, ñàõàð è âèñêè è ïîëîæèâ ñâåðõó ëèñòèêè ìÿòû. «Íàäåþñü, ÿ ñìîãó îäîëåòü ýòó ãàäîñòü â òàêîì âèäå»

- ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî âû ëþáèòå äàìñêèå íàïèòêè, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îïÿòü óëûáíóëàñü.

_«Äà, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, äî ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà ÿ òîæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ÷òî âû õëåùåòå âèñêè, íå ðàçáàâëÿÿ. Êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, âå÷åð ïîëîí îòêðûòèé»._

- Êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, âå÷åð ïîëîí îòêðûòèé, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - õìóðî ñîîáùèë Ñíåéï, ïîäàâëÿÿ òîøíîòó è æåëàíèå _õîòü ðàç â æèçíè _ñêàçàòü åé èìåííî òî, ÷òî îí äóìàåò.

 - Ñëóøàéòå, Ñåâåðóñ, äàâàéòå ãîâîðèòü îòêðîâåííî è  íàïðÿìèê. - «_Î äà. Äàâàéòå. Ðàññêàæèòå ìíå î òîì, êàê âû âïåðâûå ïîöåëîâàëèñü, è ÷òî ïðè ýòîì ÷óâñòâîâàëè». - _ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû ñ ìèññ Ðàéõ. ïðîôåññîðîì Ðàéõ. òî åñòü òîãäà îíà, êîíå÷íî, åùå íå áûëà ïðîôåññîðîì. òî åñòü. - «_Åñëè ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ «íàïðÿìèê», ÿ òðåïåùó ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, êàê âûãëÿäèò îáõîäíîé ïóòü»._

- Òî åñòü òîãäà îíà áûëà âñå-òàêè _ìèññ_, â òîì ñìûñëå, ÷òî îíà åùå íå áûëà ïðîôåññîðîì - ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ñëåæó çà õîäîì Âàøåé ìûñëè, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë? Âû òàê îáúÿñíÿåòå, ÷òî ÿ ñàì áîþñü íå ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, ñ êåì ýòî ÿ òàì ñïàë äâàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä - íå òî ñ êàêèì-òî ïðîôåññîðîì, íå òî ñ ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíåé äåâî÷êîé, êîòîðàÿ ïî âàøåé âèíå âûëåòåëà èç øêîëû.

 Åãî ëèöî íå ìåíÿëîñü, ïîêà îí òèõî è ìåäëåííî ðîíÿë ñëîâà. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñ òðóäîì ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå åãî è Ìåëàíè, æèâóùèõ âìåñòå. Áûëî ëåãêî ïðåäñòàâèòü Ìàëôîååâ â èõ ñòàðèííîì çàìêå, öåðåìîííî ãîâîðÿùèõ äðóã ñ äðóãîì î ñâåòñêèõ - è íå òîëüêî -  íîâîñòÿõ, ïîêà ýëüôû ïîäàþò êîôå; ëåãêî áûëî ïðåäñòàâèòü âåñåëûé äîì Ïîòòåðîâ, ïîëíûé äðóçåé, øóòîê è ëþáâè. Êîãäà îíà äóìàëà î Ñåâåðóñå è Ìåëàíè, åé ïðåäñòàâëÿëàñü îäíà êàðòèíà - êàê îíè ñèäÿò çà ñòîëîì â ïîëóòåìíîé êîìíàòå, äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà, ñ îäèíàêîâûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà è ñ îäèíàêîâûìè ìîðùèíêàìè ìåæäó áðîâåé. 

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ýòî _ÿ_ âèíîâàòà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. _Îíà_, ðàçóìååòñÿ, íè ïðè ÷åì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, êàæäûé ñòóäåíò èìååò ïðàâî ñìåðòåëüíî íàïèòüñÿ,  ïðèéòè ê  äåêàíó ñâîåãî êîëëåäæà è íà÷àòü.

- Ãîâîðèòü ïðàâäó.

- È ïðè ýòîì îïðîêèäûâàòü ñòóëüÿ!

- ×òîáû äîíåñòè, íàêîíåö, äî âàøåãî ñîçíàíèÿ ìûñëü, íàñêîëüêî ñåðüåçíà îïàñíîñòü, ãðîçÿùàÿ íàøåìó ìèðó. Ïðèçíàéòåñü, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, âàì ïðåòèò ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî âû òîãäà òàê ñèëüíî îøèáëèñü. - Îí óëûáíóëñÿ åé, íå ðàçæèìàÿ ãóá, òàê, êàê óëûáàëèñü áû êðîêîäèëû ñâîèì æåðòâàì, åñëè áû, êîíå÷íî, ïðèðîäà íàäåëèëà èõ ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèìè ìûøöàìè. - Âû íåíàâèäèòå åå çà òî, ÷òî íå ñìîãëè èçáåæàòü íåíóæíûõ ñìåðòåé - íå òàê ëè?

- Çà÷åì âû ãîâîðèòå ìíå âñå ýòî? - Îíà îòøàòíóëàñü îò Ñíåéïà, êàê îò îãðîìíîãî ïàóêà ñ áîëüøèì, ïåðëàìóòðîâûì, íàëèòûì ãíîåì áðþõîì.

- Íå äåëàéòå òàêîå ñòðàøíîå ëèöî, ïðîôåññîð. Âû çàáûâàåòå, ñ êåì áåñåäóåòå. ß - íå ÷åëîâåê èç ñâåòñêîãî ñàëîíà. ß áûë òàì, ãäå âàì è íå ñíèëîñü, ÿ âèäåë è òâîðèë òàêèå âåùè, ïðåäñòàâèòü êîòîðûå ó âàñ íå õâàòèò âîîáðàæåíèÿ. ß äâàæäû ïðåäàâàë òåõ, êòî ìíå äîâåðÿë. Ïåðâûé ðàç ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ðàäîñòü, âòîðîé ðàç - íè÷åãî. È ÿ ãîâîðþ âàì âñå ýòî, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï óæå áîëåå ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì, -  ïî òîé ïðîñòîé ïðè÷èíå, - _«ÿ ãîâîðþ âàì ýòî âñå ïî òîé ïðîñòîé ïðè÷èíå, ÷òî õî÷ó çàñòàâèòü âàñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü áîëü, âäóìàòüñÿ â íåå, ñæèòüñÿ ñ íåé, êàê ñ ñîáñòâåííîé ëàäîíüþ.»,_ - ïî òîé ïðîñòîé ïðè÷èíå, ÷òî íå æåëàþ, ÷òîáû âû òðîãàëè åå. ß òàêæå íå æåëàþ, ÷òîáû âû ñëîâîì, ìîë÷àíèåì, æåñòîì, âçãëÿäîì, âûäàëè òî, ÷òî âàì èçâåñòíî - íåâàæíî, ó÷èòåëÿì èëè ó÷åíèêàì. ß âåðþ, âû ñïðàâèòåñü. - Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ðàçãîâîð çàïóòûâàåòñÿ. Îí õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü êàê-òî _íå òàê_. «Íàäî áûëî íà÷èíàòü ñàìîìó. Åùå íåñêîëüêî òàêèõ «ðàçãîâîðîâ íà÷èñòîòó», è.» Îí íå óñïåë äîäóìàòü ôðàçó, êîãäà óñëûøàë ãîëîñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë:

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Áóäåò èñïîëíåíî, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Åñëè ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, òîëüêî ïîçîâèòå ìåíÿ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêàõ è, íå ïðîùàÿñü, âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.

Åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, äåêàí ôàêóëüòåòà Ãðèôôèíäîð è çàìåñòèòåëü Äèðåêòîðà, òîëüêî ÷òî äîâîëüíî óäà÷íî ñïàðîäèðîâàëà åãî äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà.


End file.
